Galaxia Pretty Cure
Galaxia Pretty Cure! (ギャラクシアプリキュア!) is one of Cure Courage's fandom. It is all about galaxy, friendship, and romance. Plot/Synopsis Coming soon..... Characters Nozomi Hatsumi (のぞみ初美)/ Cure Morning (キュア朝 Kyua Moningu) * The main protagonist in the series. She is an energetic girl who loves to make lots of friends and will not hesitate to lend a helping hand to a friend in trouble. Both of her parents are dead, despite this, she never felt lonely because of her older sibling Nozomi Nana. She goes to Nanami Nananse High school. She also love drawing and spends her time drawing a lot. She is also smart and aces in the subject Arts. Her Cure ego is Cure Morning and she has the power of light, she can also control the weather but she can only make it sunny if she wants to. Her theme color is Pink. Seiki Hoshi (精機ホシ)/ Cure Night '(キュアナイト ''Kyua Naito) * Is the twin sister of Seiki Yoru. She is calm and reserved, making her the kindest person in the academy due to rarely being angry. She is smart and is the top 1 in the school. She is really close with her sister but their connection broke when Seiki Yoru worked with the evil. Both their parents are also dead because of Black Hole the main enemy but despite this she didn't side with the evil like her sister. Her Cure ego is Cure Night and has a control over wind, like Hatsumi she can control the weather but only to make it windier if she wants to. Her them color is Purple. Seiki Yoru (精機夜)/ '''Cure Midnight (キュアミッドナイト Kyua Middonaito) * Is the twin sister of Seiki Hoshi. She used to be straight forward and has a strong willed mind but it all changed when she sided with the evil. She sided with the evil in order to get revenge for their parents. Their parents died because of a fight between the former precure and the Black Hole, the former precure wasn't able to save their parents, thus making her hate the precure. She also doesn't like to be a precure and regrets being one, she said she is just using the precure powers to defeat them and get revenge. Her cure ego is Cure Midnight and has control over water, like her sister she can also control the weather and make it rain if she wants to. She is the only precure in this series to use her powers in evil (for obvious reasons) and she can make a city flood if she wants to. She can also make people experience nightmares, thus, her attack being Midnight Nightmare. Her theme color is blue and midnight blue (dark blue) Nagareboshi Hoshiko (流れ星星子)/ Cure Dawn (キュアドーン Kyuadōn ) * Hoshiko is the cousin of Yoru and Hoshi. She is a confident women who acts as the older sister of both Yoru and Hoshi. She also studies at Nanami Nanase High School and she is also pretty well-known in her school. She also has a straight mind and decision and she is not afraid to say what she wants to say if she knows her words could help the person. She is a smart lady and often gets high grades. Her cure ego is Cure Dawn, her theme color is red and she is represented by a shooting star and a clover or club. She can't control the weather but she can change the time of the day however she wants. Allies * Sun (サン San) Is a bunny-like fairy, the fairy of Morning and Dawn and gives their transformation device. * Star (スター Sutā) Is a fox-like fairy, the fairy of Night and Midnight she use to give the transformation device of both Night and Midnight but as for now she is only giving Night her transformation device. Black Hole Universe * Black Hole Trio ** Kumori (影) - Is a guy with the same age of Seiki Yoru. He is smart and also very strategic and is mostly the reason why the cures are having hard time defeating the monsters. He also likes Yoru and acts cool in front of her but since she is sharp, she always figures this out. Though she might like him back. ** Seiki Yoru ( Cure Midnight) - is a cure on the evil side. She is also smart and strategic like Kumori. She is the youngest in the group only 4 months younger than Kumori. She is strong but rarely fights the cures, this might be because her sister is there. ** Old Gramps - He is like the father of the group because he is the oldest. No one knows his real name so he is just called Old Gramps. He is actually a funny guy despite being a villain but at the same time serious when it comes to fighting. He became a lot more serious when Cure Midnight became good, because he feels likes he lost his 'daughter'. He is the strongest in the group but also the least smartest. Minor Characters Ryuunosuke Ren- is a third year student in Nanami Nanase High School. He is also the president of the student council. He is a flirt and often flirts with other girls, but he seems to hold feelings for Hoshiko as she is the girl he is mostly with and the girl he usually tease. He also flirts with the other cures but he is often brushed off either by ignoring him or telling that he should flirt Hoshiko instead which he follows. Despite this, he is 'unbelievably smart' and can be serious at times. Nozomi Nana- is the older sister of Nozomi Hatsumi. She is a mature, reserved woman and she took care of Hatsumi when their parents died. She also used to be a student in Nanami Nanase High School. Items Galaxy Necklace (ギャラクシーネックレス) * The main transformation device. Galaxy key (ギャラクシーキー) * A key for transforming. Galaxia Key * is one of the item in which the cures have to collect. This keys are useful to Cure Dawn and Cure Morning. These keys enables Dawn and Morning to have different attacks. This have to be collected in order to unlock Andromeda Palace. Comet Beads * is one of the main item in which the cures have to collect. This beads are useful to Night and Midnight because these beads enables them to perform different attacks. This have to be collected in order to activate the Palace and the citizens as this is where there white star is contained. Legendary Weapons- are enlarged versions of their Galaxia Keys. They use this as their main attack weapon. * Morning Wand- is her enlarged Galaxia Key. This transforms into a wand and this allows her to use her 'Morning Glory' attack. * Dawn Staff- is her enlarged Galaxia Key. this transfroms into a staff and this allows her to use the attack 'Daybreak Dawn'. * Night Sword- is her Galaxia Key. This transforms into a sword and allows her to use the attack 'Twilight Night'. * Midnight Dagger- is her Galaxia key. This tranforms into dagger-like object. This is the only weapon that multiplies into many weapons. This allows her to use her attack 'Midnight Pierce'. Locations * Nanami Nanase High School - is the school of the main characters. * Andromeda Palace - is homeland of Sun, Star, Kumori, and Old Gramps. Though Kumori and Old Gramps left the palace and went to Black Eye Galaxia. * Black Eye Galaxia - the evil palace. It used to be good and it used to be one with Andromeda Palace but the ruler of the place left the palace and took Black Eye Galaxia. Trivia * This is the first series to have a precure that hates the precure. * This is the first series where the parents of 3 main characters are dead. * This is the first series in where there are twins transforming together. * Although Happiness charge has twins in them they are not the main characters. * This is the second fan season of Cure Courage in which the villain like the precure. * The Black Hole Trio is actually a good group. ** The members of this trio are not hypnotized or forced. They came on their own will and they used to be good , until now, but their emotions and past are what caused them to be villains. ** The Trio treat each other as family and often comforts each other. ** The Trio (or duo with exception of Cure Midnight) will eventually also side with the cures in the end. * This is the first season in which the rest of the team is almost formed. ** Also the first season in which the leader is the last to transform. * This is the first season in which all of the cures are wearing midriff. * This is also the first season on which the cures hairstyles are the same (ponytail) ** This is to keep their clothing theme * This is third season in which the cures uses keys to transform. Gallery Cure Night fina1.png|Cure Midnight CureNightSister.png|Seiki Hoshi, Cure Night wallpaper cure night.png|Magical as the starry night! Cure Night! School uniform Nozomi Hatsumi.png|Summer School uniform of Nozomi Hatsumi wallpaper cure day.png|Peaceful as the light of the day! Cure Dawn cure morning.png|cure morning Cure Dawn.png|Cure Dawn Galaxy Keys.png|Galaxy Keys Star.png|Star = Category:Curecourage Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Fan Series Category:Space Themed Series